1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection apparatus for a waterway pipe, and in particular to a connection apparatus which is capable of fabricating a long pipe by connecting a plurality of pipes each having a certain length.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a waterway is used for continuously providing water from a river, a water reservoir, etc. to a rice field.
The waterway is formed by digging a certain area using a channel shape concrete.
Therefore, it takes a long time for forming the waterway, and the cost for forming the waterway is increased. In addition, the waterway is formed on the ground, and the nature and the environment are damaged.
In order to overcome the above-described problems, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a plurality of metal pipes are used for forming a waterway. Recently, a pipe 100 of FIG. 1 is generally used.
Namely, the pipes 100 each having a certain length are connected using a coupler 200. The coupler 200 surrounds each end of the pipes 100, and then the both ends of the coupler 200 are connected using a bolt 300 and a nut 400.
When connecting both ends of the coupler 200, in a state that one of the bolt 300 and the nut 400 is fixed, the other one of the bolt 300 and the nut 400 is rotated. Therefore, it is difficult to maintain a fixed state of the same, and in addition, another person is required for maintaining the fixed state.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connection apparatus for a waterway pipe which overcomes the problems encountered during a conventional coupler connection work.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connection apparatus for a waterway pipe which is capable of automatically fixing one of a bolt and a nut which are used for connecting the both ends of a coupler, so that it is possible to easily rotate the other one of the bolt and the nut. Therefore, a person is not additionally used for fixing one of the bolt and the nut.
In order to achieve the above objects, there is provided a connection apparatus for a waterway pipe which includes a plurality of pipes each having both ends which are connected in series, a coupler having protruded ends and a connection member having a plurality of connection holes, the connection member surrounding the connection ends of the pipes, an engaging member which passes through the connection holes, the engaging member having one end inserted into a connection hole and the other end contacting one side of the connection member, so that the coupling member moves backwardly and forward by a rotation force of the engaging member and the coupler is tightened an loosened.
The connection hole formed at the connection member is polygonal.
The engaging member includes a support member contacting with one side of the connection member, an engaging hole formed at a center portion of the support member and threadably engaged with the support member, and a rotation prevention member integrally formed with one side of the support member and having an outer surface corresponding to an inner surface of the polygonal hole.
The rotation prevention member includes a vertical cut-away groove formed at both sides of the center portion of the same, and a fixing member inserted into the cut-away groove.
Additional advantages, objects and features of the invention will become more apparent from the description which follows.